Love at Home
by gilbertcupcake
Summary: Tous Humain. AU. DELENA. TVD. STEROLINE. JALARIC. Damon n'ai pas retourné dans sa ville natale depuis son déménagement après avoir obtenue son diplôme. Maintenant éditeur, il vit à New York. Un jour, il reçoit un appel de son petit frère qui lui annonce ses fiançailles et lui demande d'être son témoin. C'est donc après tant d'années qu'il revient et il ne compte pas y rester t
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

* * *

 **Damon était dans sa chambre dans son appartement de New York, quand il se réveilla. Il regarda son téléphone et remarqua la date. Il se rappela à ce moment là, qu'aujourd'hui, il devait quitter New York, cette ville qu'il aimait tant pour se rendre à Mystic Falls, sa ville natale, où il doit être témoin pour le mariage son frère. Damon est encore étonné d'avoir accepté d'être présent, car il n'est pas fan des mariages, mais il devait bien faire cela pour son, frère, après être partit sans rien dire, quelques années plus tôt. A l'age de 21 ans, Damon travaille dans une maison d'édition. Ce travail a toujours été son rêve, contrairement à ce que son père voulait pour lui. Damon était censé reprendre l'affaire familiale, mais il n'a jamais accepté être contrôlé par son père, alors Damon a fuit, pour vivre à New York, et depuis ce jour-là, il est enfin heureux. Enfin, il pense l'être. Etre invité au mariage de son frère lui a rappeler que l'amour, il ne connaissait pas. C'est un bonheur auquel Damon n'a jamais goûté. Damon le sait, il est jaloux de son frère, à peine 19 ans et il est prêt à se mettre la corde au cou. Mais malgré sa petite jalousie, Damon est content que son frère ait trouvé son bonheur, auprès de Caroline, son amour de lycée.**

 ** _"Simon, n'oublis pas de faire ce que je t'ai demandé, je serais de retour dans quelques semaines."_ dit Damon parlant au téléphone avec son collègue, pour finaliser son départ et être sure que tout soit en ordre avant qu'il s'en aille.**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Merci Simon"_ finit Damon, puis il raccrocha son téléphone, il prit ses affaires et sortit de son appartement, pour se mettre en route vers Mystic Falls.**

 **A Mystic Falls, Elena était déjà réveillé depuis quelques heures, travaillant sur une chorégraphie avec son amie April, en salle de danse. Elena, 19 ans, est une jeune fille pleine de vie malgré sa vie pas facile. Sa sœur jumelle, Katherine, est décédée quand elles avaient quatres ans, dans un accident de voiture. Katherine était avec leur oncle John quand l'accident s'est produit. Depuis ce jour-là, ses parents l'ont toujours beaucoup protégée et chouchouté, jusqu'au jour où ils ont disparus sans aucune raison. La police pense a une fugue "amoureuse", mais Elena a toujours su au fond d'elle, qu'il y avait plus, mais n'en ajamais parlé à personne. Malgré tout cela, Elena garde le sourire et vit depuis avec son plus jeune frère, sa tante, le mari de sa tante et leur fils. Elle a une passion pour la danse, qu'elle partage depuis son plus jeune age avec April, une fille qu'elle avait l'habitude de garder quand elles étaient plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, April est la seule personne dans son entourage qui l'a vu danser. Malgré les encouragements d'April, elle n'a jamais voulu montrer son talent à sa famille et ses amis.**

 **Après sa répétition de danse, Elena rejoignit Caroline au Grill afin de finir de préparer le mariage.**

 **"- _Désolé, je suis en retard,_ dit Elena essoufflé après avoir courut depuis sa voiture.**

 **- _Elena ! Tu étais censé être là il y à une demi heure ! Ou tu étais passé ?_ demanda Caroline, un peu énervé.**

 **- _Désolé Car, j'étais retenue a la salle de danse !_**

 **- _Vraiment ? Tu es sure que c'est vrai et que cette histoire de danse n'est pas un prétexte pour voir un garçon?_ demanda Caroline, avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.**

 **- _Non, je ne vois personne, je t'assures ! J'ai pas le temps, puis j'ai pas très envie..._ dit Elena doucement en pensant à Matt.**

 **- _Sérieusement Elena, passes à autre chose! Matt est partit et il ne reviendra pas ! Tu vas pas rester ta vie toute seule..._**

 **- _Car, commences pas s'il te plait ! Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas prête._**

 **- _Oui, et bien, prête ou non, je vais te trouver quelqu'un, voilà, c'est décidé._**

 **- _SI ça te fais plaisir... Bon, on a un mariage a préparer !"_ Et sur cela les deux amies s'assirent.**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, Damon arriva devant la petite maison appartenant à Jenna Saltzman, la femme d'un de ses amis, Alaric. Alaric lui a proposé de l'héberger durant son court séjour à Mystic Falls. Damon a rencontré Alaric quand il habitait encore à Mystic Falls. Quand Damon a déménagé, ils ont gardé contact.**

 **Damon sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, brune. Ne reconnaissant pas la jeune fille au départ il lui demanda:**

 ** _"- Bonjour, je cherches Jenna ou Alaric Saltzman, qui sont censé vivre ici._**

 **- _Ils sont partis chercher leur fils a l'école, alors ils ne sont pas là pour le moment ! Et vous êtes? Demanda la jeune fille, se demanda bien ce que ce jeune homme voulait bien à Alaric et Jenna._**

 **- _Damon. Damon Salvatore. Alaric m'a proposé de m'héberger pendant ma visite pour le mariage de mon petit frère, et vous,vous êtes?_**

 **Elena était choquée, c'était le grand frère de Stefan, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années, c'était surement pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue la première fois.**

 ** _"Elena. Elena Gilbert. Je vis ici avec mon frère et la famille Saltzman. Jenna est ma tante! Attend, tu me reconnais ou pas?_**

 ** _-Maintenant que tu m'as donné ton nom oui, tu avais l'habitude de rester avec mon petit frère. Vous m'avez rendu fou plus d'une fois !_**

 **- _Et bien rentre, ne restes pas dehors !_ lui proposa Elena en lui ouvrant la porte afin qu'il puisse rentrer.**

 ** _-Merci, dit Damon en entrant dans la maison."_**

 **Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Elena Gilbert avait tellement mûrit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle traînait sans arrêt chez lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était une ado, mais maintenant c'est une petite femme. Une chose, en revanche, n'avait pas changé, son sourire.**

 ** _"-Alors, tu es de retour pour le mariage de Stefan? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu traîner par ici !_ demanda Elena, en ouvrant le frigo et prenant une verre d'eau pour elle et Damon.**

 ** _-Oui, je suis a New York depuis quelques années, mais je me devais d'être là pour ce grand jour !_**

 ** _-New York ? Wow, c'est énorme ! Comment tu te plais la bas?_**

 **- _Oh je me plains pas !_ répond Damon, en souriant."**

 **Ils continuèrent de parler quelques minutes. Damon lui raconta sa vie à New York. Elena était émerveillé par sa vie, mais pour rien au monde, elle ne quitterait pas sa ville qu'elle aimait tant.**

 **Quant à Damon, il aimait la présence d'Elena et à ce moment, il ne le savait pas encore , mais sa vie allait complètement changer.**

* * *

 **bisous, bisous.**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Wedding Day.**_

* * *

 _Cher Journal, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour Caroline et Stefan, leur mariage. Avec Jenna et Caroline, on a passé la soirée dernière entre filles. Ça fait du bien de passer un peu de temps toutes ensembles, ce que l'on avait pas fait depuis longtemps puisque Jenna est très prise avec son fils, Leo. Alors, on a profité de la dernière soirée célibataire de Caroline. Stefan m'a appelé plus tôt, il avait l'air tellement heureux, j'étais tellement contente pour lui, il mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. J'avoue, je suis un peu jalouse. Quand j'étais adolescente, j'ai toujours imaginé mon mariage, et spécialement quand j'étais avec Matt. Et Matt m'en parlait aussi de comment il voyait notre vie une fois le lycée fini. J'aurais vraiment aimé finir ma vie a ses cotés, c'était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon premier amour, et le perdre m'a fait tellement de mal. Mais bon, je suis contente pour Stefan et Caroline, ils méritent d'être heureux ensemble. Je suis tellement excitée par ce mariage, dont je suis la demoiselle d'honneur. Quand Caroline me l'a demandée, j'étais tellement sur excitée, je sautais de partout. Caroline a dut m'appeler une centaines de fois ce matin, elle a l'air tellement stressée, mais qui ne le serait pas ?_

 _Parlons de Damon, il est arrivé hier soir chez Jenna. Il a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Avant, c'était le « bad boy » de Mystic Falls, mais maintenant il a l'air vraiment posé et il ne semble plus poser de problèmes. Depuis que j'ai parlée à Caroline de Damon qui restait avec nous, elle arrête pas de me dire que j'ai besoins de « me le faire ». Elle est folle, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui saute sur un garçon en ne le connaissant pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve !_

 _Elena._

* * *

Damon se réveilla dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était. Il était chez Alaric Saltzman, un de ces meilleurs amis. Il était à Mystic Falls, pour le mariage de son frère. Damon se leva doucement et prit une douche. Une fois habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine où il n'y avait encore personne. Seul, il commença a penser.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il allait revoir son père. C'était la chose qu'il appréhendait le plus, il allait devoir parler et affronter son père. Depuis qu'il a décidé qu'il ne prendrait pas la relève de son père, il le traite comme un moins que rien. Pour lui, Damon est le gamin désobéissant, il est très déçu par son père. Son père dit que c'est que depuis qu'il a prit cette décision qu'il pense comme ça, mais il est sur que c'est à cause de la mort de sa mère. Elle est morte le jour des 14 ans de Damon, d'un accident de voiture. Lily Salvatore, une des femmes les plus gentilles au monde est décédée un soir d'été, en allant chercher son fils pour fêter son anniversaire. Depuis ce jour là, Damon déteste son anniversaire, il pense tellement à sa mère.

La soir d'avant, il avait passé la soirée avec Alaric, rattrapant le temps perdu, pendant que Jenna fêtait la dernière soirée en célibataire de Caroline avec elle et Elena. Elena Gilbert. Il trouvait cette fille tellement jolie. Depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, le jour d'avant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. En quelques années, elle avait tellement changée et grandit, il ne l'a reconnaissait plus. Avant, elle portait toujours des jeans et des tee-shirts trop grands pour elle, et ne traînait presque qu'avec des garçons, qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette fille comme une fille, mais comme un mec qui avait la tête d'une fille. Maintenant, elle était maquillée et portait des robes, et il pouvait enfin voir comment elle était sexy.

Damon fut tiré de ses pensées par Elena descendant en trombes, n'aillant pas le temps de parler, elle a juste eue le temps de lui dire bonjour, de prendre un truc a manger puis elle était repartie.

Elena arriva chez Caroline vers 10 heures, en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait même pas eue le temps de passer par le studio de danse ce jour là, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, car la danse était son échappatoire et elle en avait besoins touts les jours, mais elle devait aider Caroline a se préparer, puis elle aurait l'occasion de danser au mariage, danse de salon, mais quand même. Quand elle arriva, Caroline était au téléphone avec le fleuriste, essayant de dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait comme fleurs. Elena décida de ne pas l'a déranger et monta se changer.. Quand elle redescendit, Jenna était arrivée et elle coiffait Caroline.

« -Bonjour les filles ! » Dit Elena annonçant son arrivée.

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête pour voir Elena dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Jenna avait un grand sourire, elle était tellement contente en voyant sa nièce porter une robe. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait pendant longtemps, après la disparition de ses parents. Mais depuis qu'elle a connue Matt, Elena se donnait du mal pour plaire. Quand Matt a déménagé, elle pensait qu'elle ferait la même chose que pour gérer la mort de ses parents, et serait repartie pour se négliger. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, Elena aimait son apparence et ne voulait plus en changer, même si elle avait le cœur brisé par son départ.

« - Coucou 'Lena ! Les deux fille dirent en même temps.

\- Alors, Caroline, tu es prête ? Demanda Elena en descendant les marches pour retrouver les filles.

\- Complètement ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être Madame Salvatore !

\- Pas trop stressée ? Demanda Elena

\- Oh non, pas du tout ! Lui répond Caroline

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu va le ressentir le stresse, juste avant la cérémonie, n'en doute pas j'en ai fait les frais ! Ajouta Jenna

\- Merci, ça me rassure ! Ria faussement Caroline.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le stresse laissera place à la joie juste après la cérémonie. L'a rassura Jenna

\- Merci Jenna ! Souris Caroline.

Jenna changea de sujet.

-Alors, Elena tu penses quoi du fait que Damon soit à la maison ? Demanda t-elle

\- Je n'ai pas d'avis spécial, il est sympa ! Lui répondit Elena

\- Tu irait bien avec lui, tu sais ! Ajouta Caroline.

\- Commences pas Caroline, je le connaît depuis hier ! Dit Elena en riant.

\- Elle a raison tu sais Elena, ça te ferais du bien !

\- Oh non pas toi aussi ! Puis quand on a parlés, il m'a bien dit qu'il resterait à Mystic Falls juste le temps du mariage, après il repart à New York et ne reviendra sûrement jamais ! Dit Elena

Caroline la coupa et ajouta :

\- D'après Stefan, il sera ici plus longtemps que ça, il a promit de garder la maison le temps de notre lune de miel ! Alors, tu as le temps de le connaître, et qui sais peut être il restera pour toi !

\- T'enflammes pas ! On a parler que deux fois, c'est pas comme si il allait me passer la bague au doigt ! Dit Elena en riant.

Damon traversa Mystic Falls dans sa camaro en direction de l'église. Il va enfin revoir son petit frère après quelques années. Malgré qu'ils ont gardé contact, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ.

Il arriva et entra dans l'église, déjà habillé de son costume. Quand il vit son frère devant ses yeux, tellement de souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, et surtout des souvenirs heureux, car Stefan affichait son plus grand sourire. Les mariage font ça, il supposait. Il s'avança et Stefan l'aperçut enfin..

Il lui avait tellement manqué. Même si depuis qu'il est avec Caroline, il est très heureux, il lui manquait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, il le réalisa maintenant, c'est son grand frère.

Stefan en saluant son frère :

« J'y crois pas que tu sois là ! »

Stefan avait maintenant son grand frère de retour, et il était sur le point d'épouser la femme de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux à ce moment là !

« J'allais pas manquer le mariage de mon petit frère ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'une fille aurait voulu de toi ? »

Damon dit en charriant son frère, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis longtemps, ce qui était son passe-temps favoris à l'époque. A cette remarque, Stefan ria. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais ses remarques lui avait manqué. Son frère lui avait manqué. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux garçons se parlèrent jusqu'au moment où Giuseppe fit son entrer et mit un malaise dans leur conversation.

« Damon » salua Giusseppe, son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'il avait quitter après une dispute. Damon ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son père et partit sans dire un mot. Damon était tellement rancunier envers son père, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre suite à la mort de sa mère, lui était resté en travers de la gorge et il n'arrivait pas à le faire passer. Giuseppe ne réagissait pas et Stefan non plus, il ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet Damon et ils décidèrent de ne rien dire et ils partirent sur une discussion à propos l'avenir de Stefan.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez Caroline, les filles sont rejoints par Bonnie. Elena et Caroline étaient tellement contente de la voire. Elles n'ont pas tellement l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle depuis que Bonnie vit à 2 heures de Mystic Falls. Les filles finissent de se préparer, dans quelques minutes, elles seraient en route vers l'église pour la cérémonie.

Jenna annonça :

« Bon moi je vais y aller, je vous retrouve à l'église !, Jenna se tourna vers Caroline et la câlina en lui disant : Ne stresse pas trop, ça va être le plus beau jour de ta vie ! » Puis elle partie.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Jenna, les 3 meilleures amies étaient dehors, attendant la limousine qui les conduiraient enfin à l'église. A ce moment là, Caroline sentit le stresse lui monter, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle allait exploser. Quand elle crue craquer, la limousine arriva et elles embarquèrent.

A ce moment là, à l'église, Liz, la mère de Caroline avait repérée Damon. Elle connaissait le jeune homme surtout comme gosse qui causait des problèmes, et même si elle le voyait comme un nouvel homme, elle préféra à ce moment là, le prévenir. Quand Damon vit le Shérif avancer vers lui, il s'exclama :

« - Sherif Forbes, juste la personne que j'espérais voir aujourd'hui !

\- Damon, commences pas, c'est le mariage de ma fille et j'aimerais que aucune de tes bêtises n'interfère ce moment magique ! Répondit Liz

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cet attitude était digne de l'ancien moi, c'est un tout nouveau garçon que vous avez devant vos yeux ! Puis c'est le mariage de mon frère aussi, je vous rappelle ! Rassura Damon qui n'avait aucune intention de gâcher la fête. »

Le shérif allait rajouter quelque chose mais on annonça qu'il fallait rejoindre les place puisque la mariée était devant et attendait de faire son entrée. Tout le monde se mit en place, puis Bonnie fit d'abord son entrée, suivie d'Elena. Les deux filles portaient une robe mauve très jolie. Damon, admirait Elena qui avançait dans l'allée, elle était magnifique. Damon, à ce moment là, se dit que quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais portée une robe pareil, même pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait sûrement pas accepter d'être demoiselle d'honneur et d'avoir tout les yeux sur elle pendant quelques secondes, surtout portant ce genre de robe. Cela était flagrant qu'elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en elle et qu'elle n'était plus l'ado, garçon manquée, mais une belle jeune femme. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Caroline fut son entrée dans l'église. Tout le monde se leva et elle avança vers Stefan. Elle arriva au bout, et la cérémonie commença.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans une salle de balle. Elena était en compagnie de Caroline, qui avait un grand sourire. Elle était enfin mariée ! Et Caroline se sentait beaucoup mieux... Le stresse avait disparu et elle s'amusait. Elle parlait avec Elena jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle les jeunes mariés pour leur première danse. La musique commença et Caroline rejoignait Stefan sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde les regardait, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Damon s'approcha d'Elena :

« - Elena, une danse ? « Damon lui demanda.

Elle hésita et se demanda pourquoi il lui demandait cela. Meme si ces derniers jours ils avaient un peu parler, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Avant cette semaine, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était après la disparition de ses parents, pendant sa période sombre, ou elle portait des vêtements pas très avantageux, et elle savait très bien que Damon ne l'avait jamais regardé, alors pourquoi se donner la peine de l'inviter à danser ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient été amis un jour. Mais malgré cela, elle accepta, se disant qu'une danse ne lui fera pas de mal.

« Avec plaisir, M. Salvatore ! » elle lui répondit enfin.

Sur ces mots, Damon entraîna Elena sur la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à danser un slow comme toutes les personnes qui avait rejoint entre temps la piste de danse. Elle dansait avec lui quand elle remarqua Caroline, qui, pendant sa danse avec son mari, la regardait du coin de l'œil et souriait. Sachant bien sur avec qu'un seul regard ce qu'avait Caroline derrière la tête, elle roula les yeux et choisie d'ignorer son amie.

Ils dansèrent pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot quand Damon brisa enfin le silence :

« - Si je peux me permettre, tu es magnifique ce soir, Elena, Lui avoua t-il. Gênée, Elena rougissa.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu as pas l'habitude, j'imagine..., Elle rajouta.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- Et bien du fait que la dernière fois que l'on t'as vu a Mystic Falls, je n'aurai jamais porter une robe de ce genre, même pour un mariage.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne te mettais pas à ton avantage, ce que je trouvais dommage, car tu es une très belle fille.

\- Je sais, je me trouve nul en regardant des photos de l'époque mais j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en moi, maintenant

\- J'ai remarqué. Qui aurait cru à l'époque que tu accepterais une danse de ma part ?, Elena sourie, puis ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de la danse. »

Au même moment, Jenna dansait avec son mari, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Ils avaient une petite famille, ils avaient un bon boulot, tout semblait leur réussir, sauf que Jenna avait une envie qu'elle avait partagé seulement avec Elena, celle d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle adore son rôle de mère et de tuteur pour sa nièce et son neveu, alors avoir un autre bout de chou serait pour elle super. Mais elle n'osait pas en parler avec Alaric, qui avait beaucoup de travail avec ses élèves au lycée de Mystic Falls.

Bonnie dansait avec Jeremy, le petit frère d'Elena. Depuis très longtemps, ces deux là s'entendaient très bien, et il tiennent a l'un comme à l'autre. Elena a toujours dit qu'un jour, ils finiraient mariés, et elle était persuadé que cela arriverait un jour.

Pendant ce temps, Giuseppe ne s'amusait pas du tout. Il voulait laisser Stefan profiter et quant a Damon, il l'avait ignorer la première fois et savait bien que son fils n'était pas là pour se réconcilier. Mais il approcha quand même Damon, qui avait fini par laisser Elena. Il repéra son fils dans la salle et s'approcha de lui, espérant pouvoir lui parler.

« - Damon..., hésitait Giuseppe.

\- Père, dit Damon tout en s'éclipsant, ne voulant pas faire face a son père, encore une fois. Il lui en voulait tellement, et ne comptait pas lui parler.

Pendant la soirée, Damon sortit pour prendre l'air, mais il n'y avait pas seulement lui dehors. Elena était sortit quelques minutes avant, les larmes aux yeux, alors il se décida et alla voir comment elle se portait. Il s'approcha doucement, et lui demanda :

« - Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, désolé, c'est juste un petit coup de blues ! Répondit Elena en séchant ses larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Damon en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je sais pas... J'étais là, je voyais ma meilleure amie heureuse, fraîchement mariée, j'étais contente pour elle, puis j'ai commencé a penser a Matt, et je me suis mise à pleurer... , elle lui avoua.

\- Matt ? Demanda Damon, voulant comprendre.

\- Mon ex. On est sortis ensemble pendant un moment, c'est même grâce à lui que j'ai repris confiance en moi et que j'ai commencer a me reprendre en main. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où il a dut déménager et que je n'ai plus entendus parler de lui. Pas un appel, un message rien.

\- Et bien, dommage pour lui, il te mérite pas.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, dit Damon en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Car tu es magnifique, et une fille super, rajouta t-il, puis il déposa un doux baisers sur ses lèvres. » Sans rien rajouter, il retourna à l'intérieur de la salle. Elena était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait embrassé sans raison. Perplexe, elle rejoignis aussi l'intérieur.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Caroline demanda à Elena et Bonnie de venir pour une petite réunion au sommet. Elle se rejoignirent dans une petite salle à coté de la salle de balle, et Caroline commença à parler de sa lune de miel. Elle devait être repoussée, car la destination de rêve de Stefan et elle n'avait pas la chambre nuptiale de libre pour la semaine, alors elle devait attendre encore une semaine avant de partir. Pendant que Caroline parlait de sa situation, Elena ne disait pas un mot, encore secouée par le geste de Damon, qui l'avait embrassé sans raison. Caroline décida de se calmer, relativisant, et si disant que sa lune de miel, elle l'aura, mais pas cette semaine. Après cette journée riche en émotion, tout le monde commençait à rentrer chez soi. Damon repartit avec Alaric, mais Elena choisit de rentrer a pied, faisant mine de vouloir prendre l'air, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était éviter Damon. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de ce baiser. Il l'avait embrasser sans raison, juste après lui avoir parler de Matt, qu'elle avait malgré tout, encore dans son cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Damon se risquerait à l'embrasser alors qu'il serait repartit très vite, le mariage de son frère étant fini. Arrivée chez elle, Damon essayait de lui parler mais elle l'ignora et monta se coucher. Elle lui dit qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle ne veut pas discuter pour l'instant.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous Bisous!


End file.
